Misunderstood
by Silent Serenade
Summary: Proudly wearing a shirt containing an English phrase which Usagi isn't quite sure of the meaning, she may be in trouble as she shows off to Mamoru... One Shot


**

Misunderstood

**

Written by Silent Serenade 

raining_rhapsody@hotmail.com 

Just a little piece of naughtiness I whipped up during the first day of the holidays. Apologies for the over-use of scientific and other scholarly language here. I suppose influence from all the cramming and studying for exams finally showed itself. I ain't usually naughty or profane, but... I got a weird idea, and I didn't want others to 'steal' it before I could develop and complete it. 

This one's for Newton and his unbeatable theories. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi walked proudly into the crowded arcade, bearing her newest t-shirt which had English on it. 

She, Tsukino Usagi, bore a shirt of ENGLISH. 

It had been quite a bargain too. Not only was the shirt made from lovely soft cotton, comfortably fitting yet revealing a bit of her figure, but the English words where written in large, bold red for the entire world to see. The saleswoman had commented on it being the last of its stock, and Usagi couldn't quite understand why such a fabulous range of products be discontinued. Nevertheless, she was quite glad to have received the t-shirt for a very affordable price. 

It was almost a shame that Usagi didn't quite understand the meaning of the words especially after the recent English classes, but she was sure it was very important, probably containing a description of how wonderful she was. Usagi couldn't wait till that jerk sees her, as an intellectual beauty. She smiled to herself wistfully and wanted to whack her head for those stupid thoughts. He would never notice her... 

Feeling slightly dispirited but with growing pride, Usagi stood as tall and straight as she could and attempted walking gracefully, trying to float like she knew how the Princess would tread. Already she had spotted Mamoru, slumping over a coffee and textbook in his usual seat at the counter. 

Mamoru felt a cottony material caress his arm as Usagi slid on to the next seat, causing him to subconsciously shudder with a strange feeling. He shook his head slightly and continued pondering over the almost unperceivable prospects of quantum mechanics. 

Usagi was rather annoyed as she found Motoki to be busily serving other customers, leaving her sitting alone next to the silent Mamoru. She wanted to say something in English to impress or surprise Mamoru, and racked her brain to find a suitable phrase which she had remembered during the lessons. 

She blushed as the first English popping into her mind was not learnt at school at all, but found from a textbook she pursued after finding herself immensely enjoying the subject. Twiddling her thumbs nervously, Usagi was too embarrassed at her own thoughts to think of something else to say. She couldn't believe she had almost considered telling Mamoru that she loved him. 

Mamoru found himself concentrating more on the blonde next to him than his Physics, noticing her every movement and expression. Although somewhat confused at the reason she was blushing profusely, he smiled as he imagined whispering sweet nothings in her ear, causing that lovely shade of colour. Almost immediately Mamoru felt himself grow slightly uncomfortable and regretted those thoughts of her in such broad daylight in public. Paranoid of Usagi catching him in such a state, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind, trying to divert the attention off him. 

"State Newton's first Law of Motion." 

Usagi's brain didn't quite register what he had requested almost shyly, being absorbed by his physical features only moments ago. Spontaneously she replied, perhaps due to a flaw in her nervous system. 

"Inertia, where an object will remain in a state of rest or continue its uniform motion in a straight line unless acted upon by a net force." 

Mamoru stared at Usagi with a newfound respect, even as the words "force" and "motion" echoed in the back of his naughty brain. His Odango had a passion for Physics! Somewhat disbelieving and wanting to make sure what had just happened was not simply a few seconds worth of extra granted brain cells or Haruna-sensei forcing her the information, he eyed the shocked Usagi with seriousness. 

"You like Science?" 

Usagi blush deepened, not quite knowing what to answer, feeling cursed at this sudden overwhelm of attention on herself. She had wanted Mamoru to notice her, but not now when his sapphire eyes were gazing piercingly into her own. 

"Not really... Well, some bits of Science. Chemistry's fun when we get to blow things up, but the theory with covalent bonds and ions hurt my brains," Usagi replied, allowing herself to simply speak her thoughts, bringing smiles on Mamoru's face. "I really like Physics though... Don't know why. The equations seem to make so much sense, even if they are mathematically related. But when mooshed together with gravity and motion, it just seems to make a whole lot of sense." 

Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's use of both colloquial and scientific language, feeling fond of the adorable expressions on her face. If only they could someday moosh together... 

"You don't like Maths but love Physics? How does that work?" Mamoru forced himself to stay in control of his hormones and thoughts. Damn that over-reactive pituitary gland. 

"Maths is evil!" Usagi whispered with menace, scrunching up her entire face. Then her face relaxed, thinking of her much loved subject. "But Physics... Physics is life. I love they way everything works, and how the laws apply to the universe. Think about that... All the galaxies, stars, planets and moons in the entire universe must embrace beautiful concepts which are so inadequately expressed in a few equations." 

Lowering her tone, she leaned towards Mamoru, almost giving him a heart attack as he focused on her crimson lips. 

"To tell you the truth, I think Maths is absolutely over-rated, and doesn't give Physics the justice when the evil numbers have to be used," Usagi whispered in Mamoru's ear, almost like sharing a special secret. 

Mamoru silently let out a ragged breathe, trying his best not to choke on the Noble nitrogen and processed carbon dioxide. Relieved that Usagi had never noticed his distress from the sheepish grin on her face, Mamoru let out another laugh, understanding what she meant. Sometimes he felt the same way too, although he probably didn't have as much of a grudge against Mathematics as Usagi. 

Usagi's smile faded as her brows creased inwards, a yearning expression on her face. Mamoru's breathe caught again, wishing for her to think of him with that look. 

"It's sad though... We've finished off the topic on Physics. Haruna wants us to experiment with all 3 fields of the Sciences before our electives next year." 

Experiment... Mamoru wanted to experiment with Usagi so badly he felt a raging heat boiling in his blood. Once again he cursed his glands for producing so much adrenalin and testosterone at such a delicate time. 

"So what are you doing now, Geology or Biology?" Control, control for Mamoru... 

"Biology. We did Geology last year, and the rocks were really pretty. Biology's supposed to be... More complicated." Usagi start shifting slightly, not wishing to delve deeper into the subject. 

The annoying cells in Mamoru's system kicked in as he used the best of this situation, noticing her uncomfortable movements. 

"Biology, huh? So what are you studying now... Plants, animals or... Other parts?" He wanted to bang his head on a solid wall after the words were uttered in a husky voice Mamoru didn't recognise as his own. 

Wanting to die, Usagi started playing with her hands again, avoiding eye contact with Mamoru. She could still hear his beautiful tone like a cello, and still feel the warm breathe on her neck. 

Feeling the doom of a rare, actual conversation, Usagi felt obliged to answer his question, no matter how much her voice would squeak and tremble whilst stating the topic. 

"Bodies." 

A lump in his throat, Mamoru used all of his restraint to prevent himself from exploring her body, and showing Usagi the ultimate example of the male anatomy. Absently his gaze wandered down her face and onto her shirt. 

Her shirt with two words which nearly sent his body into spasms, control or no. 

Usagi whimpered as she realised his eyes fixed intently on her chest, unknowing the reaction caused on Mamoru, jaws clenched painfully. She looked down and winced as she spotted her nipples protruding the large, red "F" and "K" on her shirt. She had also sat and moved in such a way that the centre of her shirt, with the letters "U" and "C" were folded and lay between her breasts. Fortunately, she was relieved to see the other word on the shirt, "ME", was completely visible. Usagi didn't want Mamoru to get any wrong ideas about the meaning of the words, if he could read English at all. 

Mamoru stared and stared and stared at the words, finally understanding the pride in Usagi as he first sensed her presence, somehow knowing that the words were for him. A phrase she probably never knew the meaning of, implying an action she could not possibly comprehend. 

Lost in his thoughts and staring at Usagi's chest, Mamoru didn't notice the victorious expression on Usagi held after receiving a reaction of extended shock from her shirt. 

"See, I'm not so stupid after all now, am I? I know English." 

Surprised, Mamoru realised for the first time the lack of Usagi's self-esteem concerning her intelligence. With a flood of anguish, it dawned upon him that he was the one who had dragged down her confidence with his continuous insults, none of which he meant to any extent. 

"You're not stupid, Usagi," Mamoru murmured, wanting to at least make up for all the damage he had caused. "In fact, you're one of the smartest people I know. Not many people, even those in my college classes, have such an understanding and passion for Physics. And you know, once upon a time I thought I was the only one who could love the subject so much." 

Usagi was amazed at how Mamoru was complimenting her, and although unsure of his intentions was thoroughly enjoying his comments. Caught in a sudden wave of euphoria, Usagi jumped onto Mamoru, hugging him tightly with arms around his neck. 

The unexpected force almost knocked Mamoru off his seat, as he clung onto the counter for stability. He tensed immediately when he felt soft breasts pressing against his chest and the irregular breathes on his neck and shoulders. Mamoru wanted so desperately to clamp her lips with his own, and being so intimately close to Usagi, had an animalistic urge to thrust his hips against hers, showing her what she was doing to him. 

Pushing all those thoughts from his mind, Mamoru attempted to calm himself and clasped steady hands on her shoulder and reluctantly peeled Usagi's body away from his, looking sincerely in her shining eyes. 

"Usagi, listen carefully to me." Mamoru paused, choosing the words carefully, not wanting to cause more pain and confusion than necessary. "You're a very intelligent girl, although sometimes I've wrongly implied otherwise. And I know your fiery nature wants to show the moron that I am of your knowledge in English. But please, don't go to such extremes. Promise me you'll never wear that t-shirt again." 

Usagi's spirits were deflated as Mamoru's words sank into her comprehension. Angrily, she pulled off the arms resting on her shoulders, uncaring for the look of disappointment and failure on his face. He had hurt her, and so soon after she felt there could be something between them... 

"Why can't you take me seriously?" Blue fire roared in her eyes, extinguished slightly as began welling. "Don't expect me to believe all the rubbish you said before your remarks turned insulting and punched me in the face. If you want to comment on my fashion sense, get rid of that disgusting green jacket first!" 

Mamoru desperately wanted her to understand, that if a pervert read and knew the phrase, he could do nothing to help Usagi. 

"Do you even know what your shirt says?" 

Unwilling to be daunted, Usagi stuck her chin out proudly and lied what she had prepared before entering the arcade. 

"Of course I do, and it's time you should believe me. Sometimes there are things you just can't say out loud, but this phrase expresses exactly what I want you to know." 

Disbelief shone in Mamoru's eyes, but the look on Usagi's face was so sincere that Mamoru felt like crying. As quickly as the gentle feelings towards Usagi came, they were washed out and replaced with a burning desire to show her eternity now that he had her consent. Unintentional or not, Mamoru didn't care anymore. He couldn't control himself anymore, and it was about time Usagi realised his feelings towards her. 

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's waist possessively and whispered passionately in her ear. 

"To my place." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi felt trapped as the click of the front door was heard, locking her in with Mamoru at his domain. She had not questioned his motives, but simply revelled in the feel of striding the short distance with Mamoru in his embrace. Usagi didn't know what he wanted with her, but she certainly hoped he wasn't desperate enough to ask her to cook his dinner. She giggled at the thought of Mamoru being inapt to the extent that he may beg Usagi for her culinary skills and didn't hear the soft footsteps treading gracefully on the thick, lush carpet. 

Mamoru wanted her. He wanted her laughter, ringing like sweet bells. He wanted her body, tender and pure. He wanted her innocence, having never comprehended being with another. And he wanted her heart, full of unrequited love. 

He could never get the latter. But before he conquered her innocence, Mamoru wanted Usagi to know it won't be simply be a few minutes of passion, but a riding on a love he would have for her forever. 

"I want to make love to you," he stated plainly, huskily. "However, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. So before I'll give you a chance to leave, I want you to hear me out first." 

Usagi's body was on fire. His words, his eyes, his body was captivating every aspect of her being. She wanted to say a million things, but knew Mamoru was about to say something important, something she shouldn't interrupt. 

"I can't suppress these feelings any longer. I've been forcing myself to live my life as an entire act, one in which I would tease you daily and end up in heated arguments. But I don't want a possibility for a relationship between us be ruined because of my stubborn arrogance. So I just wanted to say this: Aishiteru." 

The overwhelming emotions overrode Mamoru's physical needs, and he managed a tiny smile before continuing in a somewhat more haggard, broken tone. 

"You may leave now, if you wish. I would try my best to show you a side of me not ruled by pride and conceit, and perhaps someday you could return the same emotions. But if you remain, I will not allow you to leave this building until I've screamed 'Usako' countless times as our bodies entwine endlessly." 

Usagi couldn't think. She didn't need to think anymore... All she had to do was drown in these beautiful feelings, priceless presents from the man she loved. 

"Mamo-chan —" 

Whatever she had wanted to say wasn't heard as her lips were captured roughly by Mamoru's, attacking her in a maelstrom of passion. Usagi tensed slightly before attempting to return his frantic movements, lips and hands searching her body. A part of her mind was whispering fearful professions and mourning for the lost of her innocence in this first kiss. Yet her soul told her that it was alright, because Mamoru wasn't acting from lust, and had given her the opportunity to leave if she had chosen so. And having made the decision of giving herself to him, she had to try her very best of satisfying Mamoru's needs, despite the fear and uncertainty. 

Mamoru pressed her body close to his, unconscious of his bulge pressing intimately into Usagi's stomach. Shocked and suddenly flooded with fear, Usagi froze and whimpered helplessly. Cursing himself to have been so insensitive to Usagi's gift of innocence, Mamoru tried taking in a breath to calm himself down, though the desperate inhaling through his nose made quite an interesting noise resembling a certain animal. 

Usagi instantly collapsed into a fit of giggles and attempted making similar sounds. The initial surprise and horror of his action wore off as Mamoru found the amusement and ridicule in the situation. Relieved in the change of mood, he laughed with Usagi, making the imitations himself, which caused Usagi to laugh even harder. 

"Mamo-chan..." Breathless and straining to make out the words, Usagi took in a mass of oxygen. "Mamo-chan is a pig!!" 

Touched by her metaphoric description, Mamoru laid a palm on Usagi's cheek, tilting her head upwards, gazing into her sparkling eyes. 

"Mamo-chan is Usako's pig." 

The world stopped spinning as Mamoru's loving tone echoed in his tiny apartment. For a moment Usagi couldn't believe that his heart belonged to her, and that the two of them embracing was ever possible. But dreams didn't feel so real. Dreams weren't overflowing with countless indescribable emotion at the same time, making Usagi want to burst with this extreme amount. Accepting these bittersweet blessings as reality, Usagi's arms snaked around Mamoru's neck and rose to meet his lips. 

Mamoru felt her sweet lips hesitantly meet his, and was momentarily stunned by her courage, never quite expecting Usagi to initiate a kiss which made him beg for more, daunted yet content with the shy movements, brushing only slightly against his soul. 

Unable to take any more of this agonisingly slow torture, Mamoru swept Usagi off her feet and carried her to the privacy of his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Enveloped in the warmth of love, Usagi laid satisfied, her head resting gently and Mamoru's bare chest. She timidly placed her slender right hand upon his heart and was rewarded with Mamoru's clasping her hand firmly. Surprised by his reaction, Usagi turned her golden head to gaze upon Mamoru's face, eyelashes brushing his skin, causing unknown sensations coursing through his body. 

"Usako..." 

"Arigato," she cut him off, afraid of what he was going to say. "For showing me something so beautiful. I had never known such feelings existed." 

He smiled, showing Usagi the wonder and amazement in his expression, banishing any previous doubts she held. 

"I could show you more," Mamoru teased huskily, making Usagi shiver involuntarily. "There is so much more hands and lips can do than simply hugging and kissing." 

Usagi blushed and tried unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his embrace. Encouraged by knowing of his feelings towards her, she managed a barely inaudible reply. 

"I would like to." 

Feeling somewhat smug at her revelation, Mamoru lovingly nuzzled hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance of blooming flowers. 

"If I'm the only one you'll wear that t-shirt for." 

Puzzled by his mentioning of the piece of clothing scattered on the floor, Usagi remembered that she indeed did not quite know the meaning of the letters. 

"Um, Mamo-chan..." She hoped he wouldn't scrutinize her now that they were lovers and had shared beauties unimaginable. "I sort of... Well, you see, I don't really... Know what it means..." 

Chuckling at her antics and having his suspicious confirmed regarding her understanding, he whispered the Japanese equivalent intimating to Usagi, feeling her cheeks burning his skin. 

"How do know?" Usagi questioned after a quick recovery, wondering of how her Mamo-chan would be educated in manners of such crude foreign terms. 

"I study English at college, silly Usako!" 

Together they laughed quietly, marvelling at the ironic results of a misunderstood phrase and situation, thankful for having been brought together. 

"Mamo-chan?" 

The hold on her hand tightened, showing Usagi that he was listening to whatever she had to say. It was time to tell him the inevitable. 

"I love you." 


End file.
